Is It Diplomatic to Slap Someone Across the Face?
by Kalims
Summary: While trying to prove a simple point, Hay Lin gets on Will's nerves!


**Is It Deplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?**

It was a rather busy day at Sheffield institute. Some people called it "The Punishement Day", some prefered to call it "The Make-A-Difference Day", while others just named it "Talk-To-The-Boss Day", which was its official name.

The third naming was the most accurent. This day was the day when the Student Body President stand in front of the whole school, mainly the school's pressure group, and face their questions and demands.

The first naming was considered correct, when the president doesn't do and achieve the goals and promises they told when they got elected. If that was the case, the perssure group would dismiss them from their position, after some sort of a slight humiliation in front of the entire school.

The second naming was true, when the president turns out to be a good one, and had carried out their promises. The pressure group would congratulate them and encourage them to run again for the next elections.

This gathering was held in the school's theatre, it was large and wide enough, though some students had to stand because there was not enough seats for all of them.

On the stage, there was a microphone, and a seventeen years old redhead behind it. She was Will vandom, the Student Body President. She was not very worried, though a little stressed. She was certain that she made a good impression at her fellow students. She did what she said she would. Will had a small smile of confidence on her face, as she looked at the poeple in front of her. Her best friends were seating at the back. Irma, Cornelia and Taranee were smiling back and cheering for her. But her smile soon turned into a genuine yet challeging grin as she spotted Hay Lin.

She was sitting at the first row, which was normal considering that she was the pressure group's leader. She had a fearful reputation, Hay Lin had aleardy caused the dismiss of two important delegates from the Studant Body's team, because she thought they were unworthy for their role. Hay Lin was very demanding and accurent, she wouldn't miss any detail. And now she was facing her friend.

The petit girl wasn't smiling, she had a serious expression on her face, which made Will slightly chuckle in her secret. Will looked at her like she was saying "Bring it on!" While Hay Lin was replying "Don't take it personal, it's just business!". Hay Lin of course didn't really want Will to be eliminated form her position, but if she didn't do her job right, Hay Lin won't have any mercy on her, wethere she was her friend or not!

"Okay students. Now The Talk-To-The-Boss day has began, you may ask questions now." When the principale said that, Will got ready to answer while Hay Lin stood up with a report in her hand.

"Good morning Will Vandom, my name is Hay Lin, and I'm the pressure group's president. I'll be the one who asks question on behalf of the school." Hay Lin just loved to be formal, her exaggeration made her freinds at the back laugh, and Will hardly hide a giggle.

"Good morning." Will smiply said, a bit of amusment in her voice. Luckily for her, Hay Lin ddn't notice it, or she would've found that tone provocative, and it would've definitely irritate her.

"You were chosen to be the Student Body's persident on the seventh of november on election day. In your thankful speech, you set a list of things that you'll do to improve our life in school. Now it's the seventh of may, seven months after your first day as a president. Tell us please, what promises have you done."

"With pleasure. First, I'm honored to say that I've accomplished my first and most important promise, which was increasing the number and amount of school's activities. You see that this year, the school, under my recommendation, had organised a fun and interresting trip to one of the most important ecological reserves around the country. Plus, we've gone to the chocolate factory, where I think we all had a great, delicious time."

There was giggling around the large room. Will had a special charisma, and her voice was really appealing and attractive, it was hard not to feel weak under her cuteness and charm. But Hay Lin, although she also found Will adorably cute, didn't even crack a smile.

"There was also more inside activities. Our school welcomed the Junior basketball competion, and different other games. Now to my second goal, I've promised a better, quieter ambiance in the library, hot water in the bathrooms for our athlets, and better lockers. I'm so happy to say that they're all..."

"Yeah, you also promised air conditioners in hot times. It was on your top ten goals." Hay Lin purposely looked around her. "Well, I don't see them." She proclaimed, taking Will by surprise. However, the redhead quickly reacted.

"Oh well, I must remind you that the school have a certain budget, hopefully we'll be able to put air conditioners but..."

"So you didn't keep that promise? Okay okay. You prmised new vending machines to replace our old ones. You said that there will be one in each floor, but, we noticed that you only brough one machine, to replace the old one in the secondery students' floor." Hay Lin informed with a scary raised eyebrow. "Mind telling us why?"

Everyone was listening carefully, while three girls were now bursting out laughing at their two friends.

Will was surprised with the statment and with Hay Lin's devotion and energie in the pressure group, but she deciced not to let anything scare her or bring her down, so she said after clearing her throat.

"You must note that I even payed from my own money to be able to bring that lone machine. Now our capacity is limited, but one new machine is better than noting." She intelligently pointed out, but Hay Lin was not to be underestimated.

"Aha. So, putting the new machine in the secondery education floor, and you being a secondery student, happened to be just a coincidence?"

Will's face paled at this, what was Hay Lin trying to proove?

"Actually, yes it was. It..."

"So you didn't use your authority to serve your personal best intrests, as providing yourself the luxury of eating better snacks?" Hay Lin looked accusingly at Will, sending her chills.

"It had nothing to do with..." Will's self-defense speech was interrupted by the ever-dynamic Hay Lin.

"We've also noticed that you improved the school's swimming pool. Why? Because you're a swimmer right?"

"No, that was one of the things I promised the students, I..."

"Couldn't you use the money wasted on the pool to buy vending machines and air conditioners? Or that would've been bad for your opportunism?"

"Opportunism? What the..."

"You also guaranteed better food in the cafeteria, and well, last time I checked, the tomato sauce was still green!" Hay Lin couldn't stop shooting bombs at Will!

"Hey Will, I think your leader days are over!" Irma shouted form the back, also sarcastically hinting at her leaderhsip as a guardian.

The girls laughed out loud, while Will was panicked and ghastly! She looked shocked at Hay Lin, who had no intention on slowing down her attack.

"So, you did achieve some of your goals, only the fun ones as going on trips, but you didn't consider completing your other goals unless it was in favor of your pesonal benefits." Hay Lin said tonelessly.

"Wait! That's not true! I want to complete all of my promises but I can't do it all on one day!"

"It's been seven months Will, it's clear that you'll never complete your other promises. So all in favor of dismissing Will Vandom raise their hands."

Not that the students thought that Will was a selfish corrupted president, but they all enjoyed Hay Lin's antics so much that they wanted to see her working against another different president.

Everyone raised their hands, and Will stood in shock, not believing what happened. After a while Will shook her head and got off the stage with her face bright red, hearing some "Goodbye, We'll miss you" applause.

The principale took few moments to recover from her trauma of disocevering that Hay Lin can be dangerous and killing! She stood on the stage and said threw the microphone.

"Uhhmm, next one please..."

In the backsatge, Will stood alone still red and not completely recovered. She turned her head and saw Hay Lin through the curtains, then unconsciously, she smiled brgihtly.

Hay Lin had done a great job out there, Will had to give her credits for that. She was a little unfair to her, but Will could only laugh at her friend's actions.

She knew that she was a good leader, everybody knew that. But if she really wanted to stay the president she should've prepared everything, becasue she was facing the incredible unstoppable Hay Hay.

Will enjoyed her presidential time, but she had to step back and let another one shine. Maybe that was what Hay Lin aimed for, that was why she acted that way. The asian girl had always cared about people to much, she knew that Will wasn't going to have any hard feelings for her, and she was right.

Still slightly giggling, Will respected Hay Lin now even more, that girl was kind, sweet, and devoted, she should never be undervalued.

"Let's just hope she's not planning on dismissing me as a leader in the real life." Will said before heading towards her friends when the day ended.


End file.
